Timeline
Timeline of House of Cards, from seasons one through six. Overview * Season 1 takes place from December 31, 2012 to November 1, 2013. * Season 2 takes place from November 1, 2013 to October 30, 2014. * Season 3 takes place from December 2014 to January 16, 2016. * Season 4 takes place from January 16, 2016 to October 18, 2016. * Season 5 takes place from October 24, 2016 to March 18, 2017. * Season 6 'takes place from July 4, 2017 to January 18, 2018. 1956 *'March 7th: Thomas Hammerschmidt is born in Berlin, Germany. 1959 *'November 5th:' Francis J. Underwood is born in Gaffney, Cherokee County, South Carolina, United States of America. 1962 *'July 18th:' Garrett Allan Walker is born in the United States of America. 1965 * Claire Underwood is born in the United States of America. 1988 *'December 22nd:' Zoe Barnes is born in Chicago, Illinois, United States of America. 1999 *'April 4th:' Doug Stamper drank his last alcoholic drink. 2012 *'November 6th:' Governor Garrett Walker of Colorado is elected the 45th President of the United States, Governor Jim Matthews of Pennsylvania is elected the 48th Vice President of the United States. *'December 31st:' Frank and Claire Underwood attend a New Year's Eve party with President-elect Garrett Walker, as well as Linda Vasquez, Vice President-elect Jim Matthews and, later revealed, newly elected Governor Will Conway. (Chapter 1, 46) 2013 * January 1st - 22nd: The events of Chapter 1 take place. **'January 1st:' President-elect Garrett Walker's New Year's Eve party ends. **'January 3rd:' Frank and Claire Underwood attend a symphony, where Frank checks Zoe Barnes out; Zoe Barnes receives an email from a colleague at the Washington Herald that shows a photograph of Frank checking her out. She then begins to research him and discovers their mutual interests in each other. **'January 21st': Garrett Walker is sworn in as the 45th President of the United States; Jim Matthews is sworn as the 48th Vice President of the United States. *'January 22nd - 26th: '''The events of Chapter 2 take place. **''Note: The timelines of Chapters 2 and 3 conflict with each other. Chapter 2 ends on Saturday the 26th, yet Chapter 3 is supposed to begin on Saturday the 26th. *'January 26th - 27th: '''The events of Chapter 3 take place. *'January 28th - 31st: The events of Chapter 4 take place. *'January 31st - February 2nd: '''The events of Chapter 5 take place. *'February: 'The events of Chapter 6 take place. *'June 14th - 16th: 'The events of Chapter 7 take place. *'August 17th - 18th: 'The events of Chapter 8 take place. *'September 11th - 15th: 'The events of Chapter 9 take place. *'September 16th - 19th: 'The events of Chapter 10 take place. **'September 19th: Peter Russo does a damaging interview. *'September 19th - 21st: '''The events of Chapter 11 take place. **'September 21st:' Peter Russo is found dead in the passenger seat of his car from carbon monoxide poisoning. *'October: The events of Chapter 12 take place. *'''October 28th - November 1st: The events of Chapter 13 take place. **'November 1st: '''Frank learns he will become Vice President. *'November 1st - 6th: The events of Chapter 14 take place. **'''November 5th: Zoe Barnes is murdered; The special election is held in Pennsylvania; Claire threatens Gillian Cole. *'November: '''The events of Chapter 15 take place. **Frank is sworn in as Vice President of the United States. 2014 *'February 9th - 13th: The events of Chapter 16 take place. **'February 13th: '''Frank demands the attendance of all senators. President Garrett Walker delivers the 2014 State of the Union. *'March: 'The events of Chapter 17 take place. *'May 5th - 7th: 'The events of Chapter 18 take place. *'June 9th - 13th: The events of Chapter 19 take place. *'July 14th - 17th: '''The events of Chapter 20 take place. **Way of Money timeline. **'July 14th: Doug Stamper is given the order to fly to Kansas City and visit Lanagin's Adaho Gaming Casino; Frank and Garrett have a long and relaxed conversation in the White House. **'July 15th: '''Doug buys a plane a ticket to Beijing, to visit Xander Feng and confront him with Frank's accusations of collaboration with Lanagin in a money laundering scheme. **'July 16th: 'The Underwoods and the Walkers have a dinner together, Freddy cooks ribs for them, on Frank's request. **'July 17th: 'Doug returns to Washington, D.C., and is seen at Underwood's basement. *'August 4th - 7th: 'The events of Chapter 21 take place. *'August 8th - 11th: 'The events of Chapter 22 take place. *'September: 'The events of Chapter 23 take place. *'September 29th - October 2nd: 'The events of Chapter 24 take place. *'October 6th - 11th: 'The events of Chapter 25 take place. *'October 27th - 30th: 'The events of Chapter 26 take place. **'October 30th: Garrett Walker resigns from the office of President of the United States after lengthy contemplation with his wife; Frank Underwood is sworn in as the 46th President of the United States. (Chapter 26) *'November 4th: '''United States Midterm elections are held. The Republican Party retakes the majority in the House of Representatives and maintains their majority in the Senate. 2015 * '''December 2014 - late February: '''The events of Chapter 27 take place. * '''March 2nd - 5th: '''The events of Chapter 28 take place. ** '''March 4th: '''President Underwood's address to the nation. * '''May 6th - 7th: '''The events of Chapter 29 take place. ** '''May 6th:' President Underwood hosts a State Dinner for Russian President Viktor Petrov, who later kisses the First Lady Underwood. *'June 16th - 18th: '''The events of Chapter 30 take place. *'June 29th - July 4th: The events of Chapter 31 take place. *'July 23rd - 24th: '''The events of Chapter 32 take place. *'July 25th - August: 'The events of Chapter 33 take place. **'July 26th: 'The official White House portrait of the Presidential couple, Frank and Claire Underwood, is taken. **'August 14th: 'President Underwood gives a radio address on the 80th anniversary of the Social Security Act, and visits FDR's memorial later that day. *'September 16th - 21st: 'The events of Chapter 34 take place. *'October 16th - 19th: 'The events of Chapter 35 take place. *'November: The events of Chapter 36 take place. *'December 15th - 18th: '''The events of Chapter 37 take place. **'December 16th:' First Democratic Debate between Dunbar, Sharp, and Underwood. 2016 *'January 11th - 14th: The events of Chapter 38 take place. *'January 14th - 16th: '''The events of Chapter 39 take place. **'January 15th: Rachel is killed; Frank wins the Iowa caucus. *'January 16th - 19th: '''The events of Chapter 40 take place. *'February 2nd: The events of Chapter 41 take place. **2016 State of the Union. *'March 7th - 8th: '''The events of Chapter 42 take place. **'March 8th: 'A photo of Frank's father with a KKK leader surfaces; Lucas Goodwin confronts Heather Dunbar; Frank loses the South Carolina primary. *'March 16th - 17th: 'The events of Chapter 43 take place. **'March 17th: 'President Underwood is shot by Lucas Goodwin while leaving a campaign event in Washington D.C., Vice President Blythe becomes Acting President of the United States. *'March 20th - 23rd: 'The events of Chapter 44 take place. *'March 25th - 28th: 'The events of Chapter 45 take place. **'March 26th: Secretary Durant and First Lady Claire Underwood attend the G-8 summit in Brandenburg, Germany; President Underwood is taken into surgery for a liver transplant. President Underwood arrives back at The White House after his operation. **'March 27th: '''G-8 summit concludes. **'March 28th:' President Underwood resumes the powers and duties of the presidency. *'May 17th - 19th: The events of Chapter 46 take place. *'July 9th - 12th: '''The events of Chapter 47 take place. *'July 25th - 27th: 'The events of Chapter 48 take place. *'July 27th - 28th: 'The events of Chapter 49 take place. **'July 28th: 'President Underwood becomes the nominee for Democratic Party, First Lady Claire Underwood becomes Vice Presidential nominee. *'September: 'The events of Chapter 50 take place. *'October 16th - 18th: 'The events of Chapter 51 take place. *'October 18th: 'The events of Chapter 52 take place. *'October 24th - 26th: 'The events of Chapter 53 take place. *'October 31st: 'The events of Chapter 54 take place. *'November 7th - 8th: 'The events of Chapter 55 take place. *'November 8th: '''The events of Chapter 56 take place. **Election day in the United States; A terrorist attack in Tennessee and threats in Ohio, among several other states, delays election results. 2017 * '''January 16th - 19th: '''The events of Chapter 57 take place. * '''January 20th - 22nd: '''The events of Chapter 58 take place. ** '''January 20th: '''Claire is sworn in as Acting President of the United States. * '''January 25th - 26th: '''The events of Chapter 59 take place. * '''January 28th - 30th: '''The events of Chapter 60 take place. * '''February 13th - 18th: '''The events of Chapter 61 take place. ** '''February 17th: '''Frank Underwood is sworn into his second term as President. * '''February 19th - 24th: '''The events of Chapter 62 take place. ** '''February 24th: '''Garrett Walker testifies. * '''February 27th - March 3rd: '''The events of Chapter 63 take place. * '''March 8th - 14th: '''The events of Chapter 64 take place. ** '''March 8th: '''Frank pushes Cathy down a flight of stairs. ** '''March 11th: '''Claire informs Frank that Tom Yates has incriminating information in his new manuscript. Claire and Tom have sex, during which Tom is poisoned. ** '''March 14th: '''Frank testifies in front of the committee, where he announces he will resign the next day. * '''March 14th - 18th: The events of Chapter 65 take place. ** March 15th: '''Frank resigns, Claire is sworn in as the 47th President of the United States. * '''May: '''Francis Underwood dies. * '''July 4th: '''The events of Chapter 66 take place. * '''July 6th - 8th: The events of Chapter 67 take place. * '''July 11th - 14th: '''The events of Chapter 68 take place. * '''July 29th: '''The events of Chapter 69 take place. * '''August: '''The events of Chapter 70 take place. ** '''August 24th: '''Claire demands the resignation of her cabinet after they try to remove her via 25th amendment. * '''August/September: '''The events of Chapter 71 take place. 2018 * '''January 6th - 9th: '''The events of Chapter 72 take place. * '''January 15th - 18th: '''The events of Chapter 73 take place. ** '''January 18th: '''Claire Underwood kills Doug Stamper in the oval office. Category:Timelines